Slave For A Day
by LegolasGirl25
Summary: At a Co-ed b-ball game, Matt bets Tai that TK will beat Kari in the game and whoever loses is the winner's slave for a day. What happens when TK loses? Mostly Takari; some Mimato and Taiora-REVISED Ch9 on 7-25-03-FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, hopefully you all know I had this story up a while ago and took it out. I needed to make a few changes, *ahem* based on the numerous reviews by someone-not that they didn't help. So here's the story, it's got most of the same plot line w/minor changes. Plz r/r!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
~*~Slave For a Day~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(At a Co-ed basketball game at Odaiba High)  
  
"No way, TK's team is so going to beat your little sister's team!" Matt said.  
  
"Says who! Kari's been training all month! She'll totally beat your brother!" Tai said.  
  
"Alright then, I bet you if TK wins, he'll be a slave for Kari for a day and vice versa." Matt said.  
  
"Sure, but, boy will your bro be angry when he finds out he's gonna be a slave for my sis!" Tai said.  
  
"He won't be angry cuz he'll be sitting on his bed relaxing while your sis cleans his room!" Matt said.  
  
"We'll see about that! Let the game begin!" Tai said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
(Last 20 seconds of the basketball game)  
  
"It's tied at 46-46 and TK's got the ball, he's going to win for sure." Matt said.  
  
"Just you wait. my sis has some tricks up her sleeve." Tai said.  
  
"What sleeve? She's wearing a tank-top." Matt joked.  
  
"Har har." Tai said and watched intently at the game.  
  
TK passed the ball to Davis, which turned out to be a mistake because Davis shot at the hoop and it didn't make it in. Kari dribbled the ball over to the other side and made an easy shot. The buzzer sounded and the game was over.  
  
"Oh crap." Matt mumbled.  
  
"Who's laughing now??" Tai asked, laughing his head off.  
  
"Great game, Kari." Tai said. "Just wait until you see the present I have for you."  
  
"TK? Can I speak with you for a minute?" Matt said motioning him over.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" TK asked.  
  
"Well.how should I say this.before the game started, Tai and I made this bet." Matt started.  
  
"Hey, bets are fun." TK said.  
  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Matt said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" TK asked.  
  
"The bet was that if you won then Kari would be your slave for a day. And if you lost." Matt trailed off.  
  
"You WHAT?!?" TK yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry! I thought you would've won, I mean, you're the captain of your team for crying out loud." Matt said.  
  
"I can't believe it.why don't you just kill me!" TK exclaimed.  
  
"Oh TK." Kari said sweetly from behind him.  
  
"H-hi Kari." TK mumbled.  
  
"Now, if I have this correctly, you are supposed to be my slave for the day, am I right?" Kari asked smiling innocently.  
  
"I'm gonna get you for this, Matt." TK said glaring at him.  
  
"This is gonna be so fun, when does it start?" Kari asked.  
  
"Any day you pick. In fact, might I suggest picking the school field trip to the carnival day?" Tai asked.  
  
"That's tomorrow, isn't it?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yup." Tai said.  
  
TK felt like he was gonna die tomorrow.  
  
"Well, I gotta go, come on Kari." Tai said. "Matt, we should do bets like these more often!"  
  
"I'll see YOU tomorrow, TK." Kari said grinning.  
  
"Why'd you do this to me??" TK whined.  
  
"Actually, I did you a favor." Matt said.  
  
"A favor?? A FAVOR?!?!" TK screamed.  
  
"If you think of it this way, you'll be able to spend more time with Kari, and we all know how much you like Kari." Matt said.  
  
"We all? WE ALL?? WHO'S WE ALL??" TK screamed again.  
  
"Woah, chill out. What's with all the repetition? Only a few of us know, I'm surprised no one else knows, it's so obvious too." Matt said.  
  
"Oh why don't you just shoot me right now." TK said getting in Matt's car.  
  
"It won't be so bad." Matt said.  
  
TK sighed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 2 to my newest story, where it starts to get interesting...^_^ please read/review! Ciao!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(The next day)  
  
"Wake up Kari! You're gonna be late for school!" Tai said, shaking his sister. "And you really don't want to miss today."  
  
"Why?" Kari said, half asleep.  
  
"Did you already forget about yesterday?" Tai asked.  
  
"Oh yea that." Kari said, falling back on her pillow.  
  
"But.don't you want to spend all day with Tk??" Tai said, emphasizing the last word.  
  
Kari threw a pillow at him and got out of bed to brush her teeth. A few minutes later Kari came out of her room and grabbed some toast on the table.  
  
"Bye mom, bye Tai." Kari waved.  
  
"Have a wonderful time." Tai laughed.  
  
"Yeah, right." Kari said, slamming the door.  
  
Kari rushed out the door and headed to the elevator where she met TK.  
  
"What are you going to do to me today, your majesty?" TK joked, bowing.  
  
"Very funny, TK. Actually, that IS a good idea, from now until the end of the day, you can bow before speaking to me." Kari said laughing.  
  
"Damn." TK grumbled.  
  
They got out of the elevator and walked to school. They headed to their locker and dropped off their books.  
  
"Kari! Have you heard?" Yolei asked.  
  
"No, what?" Kari asked.  
  
"They postponed the field trip today to next week!" Yolei said.  
  
"I was all set to go too!" Kari said. "Oh well, I can still have a little fun with TK. Here are my books."  
  
Kari handed him 3 books and 4 notebooks to carry.  
  
"At least you're in my first class. You don't have to worry about being late!" Kari said smiling.  
  
"Lucky me." TK said.  
  
"Already have my little bro working for you?" Matt asked. He was coming up the hall with Tai.  
  
"This is all your fault, you know." TK said.  
  
"Yes, in fact, that reminds me TK. You'll be buying me lunch, too." Kari giggled. "Let's go, don't want to be late for Math."  
  
"See you two later." Tai said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
(At lunch)  
  
"A chocolate cake too, TK." Kari said.  
  
TK placed a slice of cake on top of the strawberry milkshake.  
  
"Are you sure this is enough?" TK asked sarcastically.  
  
"What? I don't hear anyone talking to me." Kari said.  
  
"Do I have to?" TK asked.  
  
"Yes." Kari said.  
  
"Your majesty, are you sure this is enough?" TK asked, bowing with the tray of food.  
  
"You're right. I'll have a bowl of jell-o too." Kari said.  
  
TK sweatdropped and piled the jell-o bowl on top of the tray. They walked over to a table where Yolei was already sitting.  
  
"I see you took advantage of TK being your slave today." Yolei said smiling. "You've even got him bowing for you!"  
  
"I wanted to make the best of it." Kari said, taking a bite of chocolate cake.  
  
Tai and Matt walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.  
  
"I told you. My sister has your brother eating out of the palm of her hand. " Tai smirked.  
  
"It's almost like last year when I beat you at a game of basketball." Matt said.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Wait.is it just me or are we acting childish?" Tai asked.  
  
"This never happened." Matt said.  
  
"What never happened?" Tai asked.  
  
The two boys walked into the cafeteria in silence. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! And up with the 3rd chapter! If u have any suggestions feel free to tell me and review! Thanks!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What the hell?! Don't tell me your sister is making TK bow!" Matt said, walking over to their table.  
  
"I couldn't have thought of anything better." Tai said laughing.  
  
"Funny you should say that, when you can't think!" Matt said.  
  
"Joke all you want, Matt." Tai said. "But nothing could possibly ruin my day. In fact, if it were the older siblings instead of them, then-"  
  
"You would be my slave." Matt finished.  
  
"Are you saying I would have lost the game?" Tai asked.  
  
"No, Tai." Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, hi Matt." TK mumbled.  
  
"Having fun?" Tai chuckled.  
  
Matt nudged him hard in the ribs. Tai and Matt looked at her tray, then at each other, and then back at the tray.  
  
"This is unbelievable!" Matt said.  
  
"You're telling me! I'm practically broke!" TK said, checking his pocket to see if there was anything left. "A five dollar bill.wonderful."  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about. How could Kari eat so much?" Matt asked.  
  
"You call this a lot? You've never seen her at home." Tai said.  
  
"Shut up, Tai." Kari said.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Throw this away, TK." Kari said, handing the tray to him.  
  
TK grabbed his bag and threw the trash away and headed to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
(After school)  
  
"By the way, TK. Sora, Mimi, and I are going to the mall this afternoon. Wanna come along with us?" Kari asked.  
  
"Like I have a choice?" TK asked.  
  
"Oh, don't act so grouchy. Just make the best of it!" Kari said.  
  
"Believe me, I'm trying!" TK said.  
  
(At the Mall)  
  
"Here's another bag, TK." Kari said.  
  
TK almost fell under the weight of all their purchases.  
  
"I think we can stop for a snack, alright with you guys?" Kari asked.  
  
"But its only 4:30!" Sora said.  
  
"You know how I am." Kari said.  
  
"Haha, are you getting TK to spend the last of his money?" Sora chuckled.  
  
"How'd you know?" Kari asked giggling.  
  
They all sat down and TK dropped the bags off on the floor, relieved.  
  
"Hmm, I think I will have a hamburger and soda." Kari said.  
  
"Nothing for me. " Mimi said.  
  
"Or me." Sora said.  
  
"Am I the only one eating here?" Kari asked.  
  
"Sounds like it." Sora said laughing.  
  
"TK?" Kari said.  
  
"Be right back." TK grumbled.  
  
"This is fun! We don't have to carry any of our bags, OR pay for lunch!" Kari said.  
  
"You're really enjoying this, aren't you, Kari?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes! Well, only because he's my slave." Kari said.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" Mimi asked.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Kari asked quickly.  
  
"It's obvious Kari." Sora said.  
  
"You could say.we're experienced at things like this, or, because we're not stupid!" Mimi said.  
  
"And you liked the idea of spending time with him today, right?" Sora asked.  
  
"Maybe." Kari said.  
  
Mimi and Sora grinned at each other.  
  
"It's nothing to be shy about, Kari." Mimi said, smiling widely.  
  
Kari rolled her eyes. "I hate it when people question me like this."  
  
"Alright, here are your orders." TK said, bringing a tray over.  
  
"Thanks, TK." Kari said.  
  
"So, how are things with you and Tai?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Oh, the usual." Sora said dully.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Well, you know how things are. He's not turning out to be the romantic type that I expected." Sora said. "On our last date, we went to see and action movie! Can you believe that?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Maybe your next date will be better." Mimi said.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
"Hmm.let me think.you can start off with my Geometry homework first. When you're done with that, I've got some world geography homework and English essays to do." Kari said, dumping a stack of papers and books in front of TK.  
  
"You can't be serious! Did it ever enter your mind that I may have any homework to do myself?" TK exclaimed.  
  
"Hmm.why yes, for a second, but then I realized.that's your problem!" Kari said laughing.  
  
"Why did I even bother to ask?" TK grumbled.  
  
"Oh by the way TK, I think I'd like a soda right about now, and could you hand me the phone?" Kari asked, sitting on the couch, eating chips.  
  
TK mumbled a few words before getting up, handing, or should I say throwing, the phone to Kari, and then heading to the kitchen.  
  
"It's great! I mean, I don't have to do my homework, and chores are a breeze." Kari chatted on the phone with her friend Seiko.  
  
TK over heard this and in response rolled his eyes and stuck a hot pepper in her sandwich.  
  
"I gotta go, my sandwich is ready, c ya later." Kari said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Your majesty, your sandwich is ready." TK said in monotone.  
  
Kari took a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Oh.my.god.THIS IS HOT!" Kari said before running to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.  
  
"How did I know something wrong would be going on here?" Tai asked when he walked in the room. "What did you do now??"  
  
"TK!!!" Kari screamed. She lunged at him and tackled him to the floor.  
  
"I should've warned you, TK. My sis is pretty tough." Tai said. "I should know."  
  
"Stop it!" TK yelled. Kari had him pinned to the floor and stuffed the rest of the sandwich down his throat.  
  
TK choked and quickly got up, making Kari fall to the floor.  
  
"Water!" TK gasped, grabbing a glass of water.  
  
"Like I always say, the good girl always wins." Kari said. "Now finish my homework." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! I hope u all read my other stories that I published. Plz r/r! I'm gonna add another main couple in this story, it be Taiora or Mimato, give me ur suggestions! Thx!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"This is not happening." Matt sighed.  
  
"This is so happening." Tai laughed.  
  
The two watched TK held Kari's books, open the door for her, and tie her shoes for her as they headed to the gym for PE.  
  
"Don't you think that sometime the two, especially TK, are going to get back at us for putting him up with this?" Tai asked.  
  
"Relax.you worry too much. What could he possibly do?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know. You know how sneaky those two can get." Tai said pacing back and forth.  
  
"Don't be so paranoid, you sound like a worried mother. Come on." Matt said, heading to class.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
"We've got to get back at them for this." TK said.  
  
"I'm actually enjoying it." Kari said.  
  
"You know what I mean, how would you feel if it was all reversed?" TK said.  
  
"Good point, what should we do?" Kari asked.  
  
"They all have to wear uniforms so school, right?" TK stated.  
  
"No TK, they wear swimsuits." Kari said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, it's too complicated to tell you. I'll call you later tonight and we'll deal with it." TK said.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
"Alright, now what." Kari asked over the phone.  
  
"Did you get my letter in your locker?" TK asked.  
  
"Yes, but how am I going to do it? It's all the way in his room!" Kari said. "He's bound to find out!"  
  
"You'll find out somehow, I've already got it all worked out. I gotta go. See you tomorrow." TK said.  
  
"Fine, bye." Kari said.  
  
TK hung up the phone and headed towards his room. He took out a thick black pen. He went over to Matt's room and slipped through the door. A few moments later he heard a door slam. He clicked the cap on the pen and quickly got out.  
  
"Hey TK, what's up?" Matt asked.  
  
"NothingmuchI'mturninginI'llseeyoulater." TK said.  
  
"It's six-thirty." Matt said, looking at his watch.  
  
"Well, you know what they say. Early to bed, early to rise!" TK said, rushing in to his room and slamming to door.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if I'm even related to him." Matt thought to himself.  
  
(The next morning) "Hey, Matt." Tai greeted.  
  
"Hi." Matt said, half deep in thought.  
  
"The strangest thing happened to me today." Tai said.  
  
"Really? Same here." Matt said. "My locker's been filled with all these flowers and gifts from girl's that don't even go here!"  
  
"Oh gee, what a surprise." Tai said sarcastically.  
  
"That's not the worst of it, a few girls came up to me and asked me what time I should pick them up." Matt said.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Tai asked.  
  
"Does it look like I know?" Matt asked.  
  
Matt turned around to his locker with his back facing him. Tai burst into laughter.  
  
"I thought you were subtle, but not this subtle!" Tai said laughing.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.  
  
"Check your back, you're practically a walking billboard!" Tai said.  
  
Matt took off his jacket, it said in big bold letters "I'm free if you want, locker #704" Matt's jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh, this is hilarious." Tai said between laughs.  
  
Matt went and looked over at Tai's jacket.  
  
"Really, then check out your back Mr. Desperate!" Matt said.  
  
Tai took off his jacket and read "Eligible bachelor, call me: 867-3948"  
  
"That's MY phone number!" Tai gaped.  
  
"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Matt smirked.  
  
"I'm gonna kill whoever did this." Tai said.  
  
"You mean you can't even tell who did it? What's going on in that thick mind of yours?" Matt asked.  
  
"Are you saying you already know who did it?? And I thought you were stupid." Tai asked.  
  
"Wanna repeat that again, Tai?" Matt asked, holding up his fist.  
  
"Heh, no way, Matt. Besides, who did it?" Tai asked.  
  
"Please Tai, its not calculus. Who else has access to our rooms?" Matt asked.  
  
"My mom.but she would never do that." Tai said shaking his head.  
  
Matt whacked him on the head.  
  
"Idiot! It's Kari and TK! Where have you been?!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Kari? She would never do that. She wouldn't even think of it!" Tai said.  
  
"That's why TK did the thinking for her." Matt said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ah ha! That proves how much TK is like you." Tai said.  
  
"Oh shut up, you can be really annoying sometimes." Matt sighed.  
  
Tai took off his jacket and stuffed it in his locker.  
  
"But I suppose we deserved it." Tai said.  
  
"You're kidding!" Matt asked.  
  
"Look what we put them through!" Tai asked.  
  
"It's not my fault! You started it!" Matt said.  
  
"What? Me?? No way!" Tai said.  
  
"If you had just accepted the fact that I'm better at basketball than you are, then none of this would have happened!" Matt said.  
  
"Accept nothing! I did beat you at that game of basketball fair and square." Tai said.  
  
"There's only one way to solve this." Matt said.  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"Play a game of one-on-one. First one to score is the winner." Matt said. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Let's go." 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people! Thanks for all your reviews! Plz keep 'em coming! ^_^ Chapter 5 is up and I hope ur enjoying my story as much as I am writing it!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Matt spun the ball on his index finger while Tai fumbled out with his PE uniform on.  
  
"Bring it on, Matt." Tai said.  
  
"Alright, but let's hurry, we're not supposed to be in the gym after school hours." Matt said.  
  
"Scared, aren't you?" Tai taunted.  
  
"Right Tai.If I beat you before, I can do it again." Matt said.  
  
"That would be true, if you did beat me before!" Tai said.  
  
"Whatever, let's get going. Call it." Matt said as his flipped a coin.  
  
"Heads." Tai said.  
  
"Tails." Matt said, checking the coin.  
  
"What a way to start." Tai said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
"What's all that racket in the gym?" TK asked.  
  
The two came back to school to pick up a few books until they heard some noise in the gym.  
  
"I dunno, let's go check." Kari said.  
  
Matt dribbled the ball towards the basket and was halfway into making a basket when Tai pulled his pants down.  
  
"Agh! Damn you, Tai!" Matt said, dropping the ball and pulling his pants back up.  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Tai said.  
  
"Just what I always wanted to see, and my own brother too!" TK said.  
  
Tai and Matt spun around and focused their attention at the door.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Tai asked.  
  
"We came back to pick up some things when we heard something in the gym. And might I ask what you two are doing?" Kari asked.  
  
"A little one-on-one, what does it look like?" Matt asked.  
  
"They're at it again." TK sighed.  
  
"Time in." Tai said, dribbling the ball towards his basket.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Matt said, sticking his foot out in Tai's path.  
  
Tai tripped and the ball slipped out of his hands.  
  
"That's not fair!" Tai cried.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking Mr. Pull-my-pants-down." Matt said, dribbling towards the basket.  
  
Matt made a quick shot before Tai had a chance to catch up.  
  
"Who's good?!" Matt said, dancing around with the ball. (That may look strange for a guy like Matt, but it's not what it sounds like. ^_^`)  
  
"What are you playing for?" Kari asked.  
  
"Tai didn't believe that I won him in that game of basket ball a couple weeks ago." Matt said.  
  
"I don't blame him." Kari said.  
  
"Hey!" Matt yelled.  
  
Tai grumbled to himself.  
  
"Fine you win, but TK's still gotta do that thing on Saturday." Tai said.  
  
"We figured that part out. We decided that as long as TK was my slave for the rest of the week, he didn't have to do anymore." Kari said.  
  
"Who made that up?" Tai asked.  
  
"Umm.TK." Kari said.  
  
"Me?! What? No I didn't!" TK said.  
  
"Yes you did." Kari said, stepping on his foot.  
  
"Ow-yeah I did.' TK said.  
  
"Alright, here's the deal, TK's your slave for the rest of the week, including Monday of next week. As for the party on Saturday, TK doesn't even have to host it, not like it matters." Tai said.  
  
"Fine by me." TK said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
(Saturday)  
  
"Right, so I invited Mimi, Yolei, and you Sora." Kari said over the phone.  
  
"Sounds great, what about the guys?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, I figured the rest of the Digidestined could join us." Kari said.  
  
"Cool, see you at 8." Sora said.  
  
''Is she coming?" Tai asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes yes, Sora's coming." Kari said rolling her eyes. "Let's prepare for the party."  
  
(An hour later) "Hey everyone!" Mimi greeted cheerily as she entered the Kamiya residence.  
  
"Mimi, no one's here yet." Kari said.  
  
"What?! I'm supposed to be fashionably late! How can I be late if I'm early??" Mimi whined.  
  
"You can help us get set up, then." Tai said.  
  
"Great, let me get my bags." Mimi said heading out the door.  
  
She brought in her first bag and placed it on the floor. Then she brought 2 more duffle bags, a makeup case, and another suitcase.  
  
"What's all this for?" Kari asked. "You don't need that much stuff."  
  
"Don't be silly, you need all the essentials for a great slumber party. Besides, I'll bet TK's gonna be here.am I right?" Mimi said slyly, nudging Kari's ribs.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Kari said, heading to the kitchen.  
  
"I thought we already went over this!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Well, yeah. But-"Kari said.  
  
"No buts, tonight's the night!" Mimi said.  
  
"For what?" Kari asked.  
  
"You'll see." Mimi said.  
  
The doorbell rang and Kari ran to get it.  
  
"Sora!" Kari said.  
  
"Hey what's up, girl?" Sora greeted.  
  
"Where are your bags?" Kari asked.  
  
"Tai insisted on bringing them in.but I have no clue where he went." Sora said shrugging.  
  
"Well, Mimi's in the kitchen preparing, why don't you go help her?" Kari suggested.  
  
"Great idea." Sora said.  
  
"Tai?" Kari asked, peeking her head out the door.  
  
Tai came up the stairs with Sora's bag and dropped them all on the front step.  
  
"*Gasp* Remind me never to be polite again." Tai said sweating.  
  
"I don't have to, you never are anyways." Kari said running away.  
  
"Kari!" Tai said running after her.  
  
"Don't tell me your sister's leaving you, Tai." Matt said at the door.  
  
"Very funny, this is all of Sora's stuff." Tai said, picking them up and putting them inside.  
  
Matt and TK headed inside and dropped their bags in Tai's room.  
  
"Hey girls." Matt said.  
  
"Hi Matt." Mimi said blushing slightly.  
  
Kari rushed in the kitchen.  
  
"Is TK here yet??" Kari gasped.  
  
"Hmm.well, I'm his brother.and I'm here.so that would mean." Matt thought.  
  
"Ha-ha." Kari said sarcastically.  
  
"He's in Tai's room." Sora said.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Hardly." Tai said.  
  
The doorbell rang again and Tai went to open it. Davis, Ken, and Joe appeared.  
  
"Hey guys," Tai said. "Come on in,"  
  
"Where's the PARTY at?" Davis yelled.  
  
"Looks like Davis is here. Sometimes I wonder why I even invited him." Kari said.  
  
Yolei popped her head in.  
  
"Anyone hooooome?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Hey Yolei." Ken said appearing at the front door.  
  
Yolei screamed and backed away from the door.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Yolei said.  
  
"Sorry." Ken said, sweat dropping.  
  
"The gang's all here!" Mimi said excitedly. "Let's get this party started!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, here's Ch 6, and I did get a few reviews saying that you think Kari isn't evil enough to TK as her slave.tough.hehe j/k ^_- I'll try to make her more evil in upcoming chapters, I mean, if there's anything in mind that you ppl want Kari to do, or should I say, make TK do, feel free to tell me.if its good, I'll might add it in.  
  
On with the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Oh come on, Tai. Don't be a wuss." Davis said.  
  
"Shut up Davis," Tai said.  
  
"Come on! You needed a haircut anyways!" Mimi said.  
  
"No way, you guys have never even done it before!" Tai said.  
  
"You can't back down from a dare." Matt said, holding up a pair of scissors.  
  
Tai grumbled and sat down on the couch. Sora and Mimi had spread newspapers all around the couch.  
  
"Just a trim here.and a trim there." Matt said.  
  
"I'm killing you for this when it's my turn." Tai said.  
  
"Whatever, Tai." Matt said.  
  
"There! Doesn't that look great?" Sora asked, holding in her laughter.  
  
Tai looked at it. His hair didn't look anything like it did five minutes ago. In fact, it looked kinda like Davis', but worse.  
  
"Ahh! My hair!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Hey! Is that me I'm looking at? Boy, do I look good!" Davis said.  
  
"Oh wait.I'm not done yet." Matt said.  
  
"That's enough!" Tai said jumping up from the couch. "I think you've cut enough off."  
  
The others laughed at his new haircut. It was slightly uneven, but pretty good for a guy who's never cut someone's hair before.  
  
"Alright, my turn." Tai said. "Matt, truth or dare."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, knowing he'd be next. "Truth."  
  
"Who's the wuss now?" Davis said.  
  
Matt glared at him.  
  
"Alright." Tai said rubbing his hands together. "Who's the girl you've secretly been going out with?"  
  
Matt sweatdropped. He knew this was coming.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't know, Tai." Matt said. "And you call yourself a best friend."  
  
"Enough with the chit chat, who is it?" Tai asked impatiently.  
  
"Mimi, you dolt." I said.  
  
Everyone gasped, except Mimi, who stood there blushing.  
  
"Mimi?!?" Tai said surprised. "How come you never told me?"  
  
Everyone looked at Mimi.  
  
"What?? What?? Is there anything wrong with that?" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"You never asked." Matt said grinning.  
  
"Alright, alright already!" Tai said. "Let's get on with the game! Your turn Matt."  
  
"Fine. Ken, truth or dare." Matt said.  
  
Ken blushed. "Do I have to go now? I mean, look at Davis, it looks like he really wants to take his turn."  
  
"What? Me? No way!" Davis said backing away.  
  
"Dare." Ken sighed.  
  
"I KNOW ONE!" Tai exclaimed, jumping up.  
  
"Tai, Matt's supposed to think up the dare, not you." Sora said.  
  
"Who made up that rule?" Tai asked.  
  
"Whoever made up the game." Mimi said.  
  
"I dare you to-"Matt started.  
  
"French kiss Yolei!" Davis yelled.  
  
"A little loud, are we?" Matt asked, annoyed.  
  
"Sorry." Davis said.  
  
"I dare you to-"Matt started again.  
  
"Get it on with Yolei in the closet!" Davis yelled.  
  
Everyone stared at him like he was insane  
  
"Tai.could you.?" Matt said whispering something to him.  
  
"No prob, Matt. I was just about to do that." Tai said, getting up.  
  
Tai picked up Davis and pushed him into the bathroom and shoved a chair in its place.  
  
"I dare you to feed Yolei a chip with your mouth." Matt said. "Without using your hands."  
  
"Ooh, excellent! Someone did this at a slumber party I had last month!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
Yolei blushed furiously. Ken picked up a chip from the bowl and fed it to her.  
  
"Ahh, young love." Tai said.  
  
Everyone else just rolled their eyes. Sora said, "Your turn Ken."  
  
Ken said sighing. "You know I always hated these games."  
  
Ken thought for a moment and said, "Kari, truth or dare."  
  
'Oh no, not me.' Kari thought. 'If I say truth, they'll find out about TK.if I say dare.I don't even want to know.'  
  
"Truth." Kari said.  
  
"Who do you like?" Ken said.  
  
"Can I change that to a dare?" Kari asked.  
  
"I suppose, that would be even better." Matt grinned.  
  
"Alright, I dare you to tell me who you like," Ken said.  
  
'Finally!' Tai thought.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Kari whined.  
  
"Fine then, I dare you do kiss TK." Ken said.  
  
"French Kiss?" was heard from behind the bathroom door.  
  
Kari threw a pillow at the door.  
  
"Just on the cheek," Ken said.  
  
Kari leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
(The next school day after~) "Hey TK." Kari said.  
  
"Hi." TK said.  
  
"Alright, what have you planned for me today?" TK asked.  
  
"What makes you think I've planned something?" Kari asked.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me." TK said. "I was hoping that this would all end, now I've had to suffer all last week!"  
  
"Alright, fine, I did plan something, I've even got a list, but you can't do it until we get to school." Kari said. "I even brought my camera."  
  
"So what else is new." TK mumbled.  
  
"What?" Kari asked.  
  
"It.looks like new." TK said quickly.  
  
"This old thing? I've had this forever, what are you talking about?" Kari asked.  
  
"Oh, never mind." TK said.  
  
They walked to school and headed to class.  
  
"Alright, you see back there, the group of girls?" Kari asked.  
  
"They're those crazy fan girls that follow me around all day!" TK said.  
  
"Yup. Today our teacher said we can switch seats. I want you to sit right in the middle of all of them." Kari grinned.  
  
"You're kidding." TK said.  
  
"Does it look like it?" Kari asked.  
  
TK sighed and walked over to the back. All the girls stared at him. The minute he sat down, they all jumped at him. (Not literally ^_^.well.use your imagination)  
  
"I love your hat."  
  
"I'm going to your game today! Look for me!"  
  
"Wanna go out?"  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Nuh uh, girls. He's my date." Kari said.  
  
"I am?" TK asked.  
  
Kari glared at him.  
  
"Oh yeah." TK said.  
  
"Aw."  
  
"Do you still wanna go out?"  
  
"I'm free next Saturday"  
  
(This went on the whole period)  
  
"That was complete torture! And I thought you were going easy on me yesterday." TK said.  
  
"How easily you underestimate me." Kari said.  
  
"But we're not seriously going to the dance together, are we?" TK asked.  
  
"Of course we are." Kari said. "As my slave, of course."  
  
"Kari!" a girl yelled.  
  
Kari turned around to where she heard her name called. 


	7. Chapter 7

Heyyyyyy everyone! I'm back and up w/chapter 7, I hope u all like this story, I decided to add a few more couples and give it a little spice. I'm really sorry I ended that sleepover really off-timing, maybe I'll change it later, if I absolutely have to.  
  
Ah yes, and before I forget, special thanks to Tiger Lily who actually gave me an idea in her review-although I'm not sure she intended to.:P Thanks!! ^_-  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
An angry girl with long brown hair stomped over to her.  
  
'Hmm.that looks like one of the girls from TK's fan club.In fact.she's the president!' Kari thought. 'Now what was her name again?'  
  
"I heard you're going with TK to the dance." The girl said.  
  
"Yes, who are you?" Kari asked.  
  
"Me? You of all people should know. I happen to be the president of his fan club," She said.  
  
TK sweatdropped.  
  
'Ha! I was right.' Kari smiled at herself.  
  
"And what are you smiling at?" the girl snapped. "You're the one who stole my date for the dance!"  
  
"What??" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes, TK agreed to go with me to the dance, didn't you hear?" the girl said.  
  
"Is that true, TK?" Kari asked, looking in his direction.  
  
Before TK could answer the bell rang and everyone was running to their classes. TK hurried off to class leaving Kari speechless.  
  
(At lunch)  
  
"Hey Kari." Mimi said.  
  
"Hey Mimi, what is it?" Kari asked.  
  
"Sora said it's your day to help out in the cafeteria today." Mimi said.  
  
"Oh really?" Kari said slyly, her eyes moved towards TK, who was covering his face with his binder.  
  
'Oh god.' TK thought. 'No, no, no.'  
  
"TK!" Kari said sweetly.  
  
'I knew it.' TK thought.  
  
"Alright, see you then, Mimi." TK sighed.  
  
"Thanks TK." Kari said.  
  
"At least today's the last day of torture." TK said  
  
"Good times go by so fast." Kari said, sighing. "But I still want to know."  
  
TK looked in her direction.  
  
"Did you agree to go with her to the dance?" Kari asked.  
  
"....Yes, but let me explain why." TK said.  
  
"You actually said yes." Kari said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." TK said. "All the girls were asking me questions under pressure. You can understand, can't you?"  
  
"Sure I can.I'm going to skip lunch; I have a little homework to do." Kari said, running out of the cafeteria.  
  
TK was about to go after her when he felt someone grip tightly on his arm.  
  
"What did you do to Kari?!" Tai asked sternly.  
  
"Hey, chill out Tai. He must have a good explanation." Matt said.  
  
"You do, don't you?" Matt whispered to TK.  
  
"Of course I do!" TK yelled, surprised that is own brother didn't believe him.  
  
TK told him the whole story.  
  
"So now I'm stuck going with the president of the fan club and I'm leaving Kari stranded when I didn't even intend to!" TK sighed.  
  
"I told you he had a good reason." Matt said. "Don't worry, I think Tai and I (hehe.that rhymes.^_^) will work something out. Won't we, Tai?"  
  
"Why should I?" Tai asked, still angry.  
  
"Because, if you do, then both my brother and your sister will be happy." Matt said.  
  
"Fine, but only for Kari." Tai said.  
  
"Thanks Matt. I'm really sorry about all this, Tai." TK said.  
  
The two headed out to the hall and into room 125 where the club met, ready to face anything coming their way in that wild place. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!! So sorry it took so long for me to post it up, I've been trying to finish my other story.a kouzumi, I might add.read it! ^_^ but I got it up and that's the important thing! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing.em.uh.yeah.enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
(A while later)  
  
"Where's TK?" Yolei asked.  
  
"He's helping out in the lunch line today." Mimi said, taking a sip of her soda.  
  
"But I thought it was Kari's day." Yolei said.  
  
"Haha, don't forget, he's still her slave." Mimi said.  
  
"Oh right." Yolei said. "I should try that on Ken."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Matt and Tai poked their heads into room 125. All the girls stared at them.  
  
"Excuse me, girls??" Tai said.  
  
All the girls gaped and rushed out of their seats. They all surrounded the two and pulled them inside.  
  
"Matty, I'm free for the dance!" A girl said.  
  
"You can't! He's going out with Mimi!" another girl said, and then added, "Go with me instead!"  
  
"Can we just speak to the president outside for a moment, please?" Matt asked, pushing away some of the girls by their faces.  
  
A girl at the head of the table looked up and stood up.  
  
"Come on girls, just sit back in your seats while I talk to these two cuties..." the girl said giggling.  
  
The girl walked swiftly by the two boys and ran her hand along Tai's cheek on the way. Tai sweatdropped and looked at Matt grinned and chuckled.  
  
"You're name.?" Matt asked.  
  
"Izumi." She replied. (No no, it's not the same one from frontiers.Sorry to disappoint you all ^_-)  
  
"You're going out with my brother tomorrow?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yup!" She said proudly.  
  
"How about I get you an even better date, if you promise to break it off with TK?" Tai asked.  
  
"No way, you expect someone like me to do that? You're crazy! It would ruin my reputation as president of the fanclub!" Izumi said.  
  
'Does she have to keep on saying that?' Tai thought sweatdropping.  
  
Matt whispered something quickly to his ear and Tai's expression brightened.  
  
"How about." Tai whispered something to Izumi.  
  
"You got yourself a deal!" Izumi said, shaking his hand. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll be getting back to my club. You're welcome to stay."  
  
"No thanks." The two said quickly, and quickly went back to the cafeteria.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
(The day of the dance)  
  
"Come on Matt, we were supposed to meet the girls at school 15 minutes ago!" Tai said.  
  
"Alright already!" Matt said, heading out the door.  
  
Tai leaned against the car sighing.  
  
"Honestly, you spend more time on your hair than girls do." Tai said.  
  
"Shut up and let's just go." Matt said.  
  
The two boys drove over to school and saw the two girls chatting at the door.  
  
Mimi wore a sleek white spaghetti strap dress that went to her feet with white high heels. Sora wore a strapless black dress that also went her feet.  
  
"Doesn't Sora look great?" Tai asked.  
  
"Don't tell me, tell her!" Matt said, pushing Tai over to them.  
  
The two girls spotted their dates, walking over.  
  
"Sora! You look beautiful! You're one in a million, an angel from heaven, a princess." Tai listed, giving her a kiss.  
  
"You're too much, Tai." Sora giggled.  
  
"Hey Mimi." Mimi smiled.  
  
"Might I mention you're looking more beautiful tonight than you ever did before?" Matt grinned.  
  
Tai rolled his eyes. "You got that out of our Literature book!"  
  
Matt elbowed him.  
  
"We should be getting inside now, the dance is about to start." Sora said.  
  
"Wait just a sec." Matt said, running over to TK. "Here." He said, handing TK a box with a corsage.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" TK asked.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "Boy, have you got a lot to learn.give it to Kari!"  
  
"Oh." TK said, realizing what it meant, he added," Oh!! You mean.?"  
  
"Yes, I broke it off.hurry up!" Matt said pushing him.  
  
"Thanks, Matt." TK said.  
  
"No prob, lil bro." Matt said grinning. He was about to mess up his hair, but thought twice since he spent forever getting it perfect for the dance and retracted his hand. Then he hurried off to where Tai and the others were waiting.  
  
TK took a deep breath before slowly walking towards Kari, who standing alone outside the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Hehe.curious to know how the two got Izumi to break the date?? Review and I'll have chapter 9 up soon!! ^_- 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Chapter 9 Readers here's the next part of the dance. I have finally updated! I'm so proud.but I'm sorry for the wait, this is the last chap everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Yamachick ^_-  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
  
  
Kari and TK stood in silence until TK just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Look, Kari." TK began, before Kari cut him off.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I understand that it was my fault that you were stuck with all those girls. I understand that you were confused with all of it. I understand.everything." Kari said, sighed, sitting down on the steps. She brushed a few strands out of her eyes and stared at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry." TK said, taking a seat next to her. "This wasn't how I wanted it to happen."  
  
"You shouldn't be the one that's sorry. I guess.I was really looking forward to.spending time with you that I was upset." Kari said  
  
"I thought it was just because I was your 'slave'." TK said grinning slightly.  
  
"It was before.before I found out that." Kari took a deep breath and finished, ".I like you, TK." Kari smiled, looking at him.  
  
"Kari." TK said. "I love you too."  
  
Kari's eyes widened.  
  
"Y-you love me?" Kari asked.  
  
TK was surprised he said that himself, but said, "I do, Hikari Yagami." TK took her hand.  
  
"I love you, too, Takeru." Kari smiled. "But I thought you liked all of those cute girls on my cheerleading squad."  
  
"Hikari, you are a cute girl on a cheerleading squad." TK grinned.  
  
Kari laughed. TK gave her a light kiss on the cheek before pulling out the corsage Matt had gotten.  
  
"I.well, Matt, got this for you." TK said, handing her a corsage.  
  
"It's beautiful. And.pink!" Kari said.  
  
"Who better to know than me?" TK grinned, taking it and placing it on her wrist. "Come on, we're missing all the fun."  
  
"I don't think I've missed that much, Takeru." Kari smiled, getting up.  
  
TK took her hand and led her inside. The two spotted Izumi on the dance floor with another guy, who had his back to them and decided to take another look.  
  
"What's this I see?" Kari asked.  
  
Davis turned around and waved. "Hey guys! Come see my date! Her name's Izumi!"  
  
"We know." TK and Kari said in unison.  
  
"I didn't know you knew Davis! Tai and Yamato set us up." Izumi said.  
  
TK and Kari exchanged glances.  
  
Izumi continued on. "He's just the nicest, sweetest guy I've ever known! Next to you, TK." Izumi smiled. "Of course, I'll still be president of your fan club, but now I'm the proud president of the Davis fan club too!"  
  
"There is one?" Kari whispered to TK.  
  
"I guess so." TK replied.  
  
"Well, have fun you guys." Kari said, with a slight wave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
(Hours later)  
  
TK and Kari had left the dance and walked each other home. They finally reached Kari's doorstep and sat there for a moment.  
  
"I had fun, TK." Kari smiled.  
  
"Me too Kari." TK said grinning.  
  
"Kiss me, TK." Kari ordered suddenly.  
  
"What??" TK asked, his eyes widening.  
  
"I said, 'kiss me'" Kari said, with a smile forming. "I'm still your superior, and you're still my slave."  
  
TK grinned at this and said, "Then I'd better do as you wish, oh master of mine."  
  
With that, he leaned in and kissed on the cheek. He was afraid Tai might be watching through the window, and seeing his temper from lunch that day he decided to take it easy.  
  
"I'll see you later, TK." Kari said.  
  
"Until we meet again." TK smiled, with a slight wave.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Kari asked.  
  
"Anytime." TK said, giving her one last kiss on the cheek.  
  
~The End~  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Finished!!! Sweet? Cute? Good? Bad? ^____^ REVIEW!!! And I'll catch u all  
laterz!  
  
~yamachick ^_- 


End file.
